Solo part 2
by Grenades
Summary: Lex returns to Serenity and Mal takes on another job...


**Solo 2** - I own none of this except Lex.

Joss is boss and owns firefly and therefore Jayne, but if Lex gets Jayne, I there for get him too, right? Oh, Mutant Enemy has the rest. Fox are bastards for ever taking away my crack. They will pay. Someday, when they least expect it, yes, pay. But not for this story. I ain't makin' a coin off it.

**EST. LILAC - GETTYSTOWN – NIGHT **

Four rundown-looking estate buildings with high roofs and tall columns mark this area as a town. They are fashioned in a sort of classic old-south look of Earth-That-Was architecture. Something that may have looked glorious in its heyday, but now just shadows of their former selves. The only light from this settlement seems to be coming from a bar in the center of town. Visible, behind the bar, are a few parked ships. Most are small except for one transport ship.

**INT. BAR – NIGHT**

When it comes to the usual run down bars that the crew of Serenity visits, this would have made those look like the Persephone Ballroom. A woman sits with a group of men, favoring one drunken man in particular. The whole table is laughing and jostling as the woman leans forward and whispers into the man's ear. A wicked smile comes to his drunken lips slowly as he takes a moment to react to what she said. He lays some coin down on the table and gets up, taking the girls hand and leading her to the door. As they pass the bar, a large man bent over his drink, turns a small sideways glance in their direction.

**OUTSIDE - TRANSPORT SHIP - JEZEBELLE**

The man pulls the short haired girl towards his ship and enters the code on the hatch. She leans against the ship in a drunken pant as he pushes the heavy door in. He steps inside and offers her a hand in. The moment she takes it, she is ripped from her previous position and inside the ship.

CARGO BAY

It is newer than Serenity but a little smaller. She glances around the ship's cargo area, taking it all in.

**WOMAN**

We ain't gonna be disturbed right?

**MAN** (shakes his head)

I'm Cap'n. Ain't …gotta worry.

He reaches out for her but she steps just out of reach. She takes another step back and falls clumsily on her ass. He follows her to the floor and covers her small frame with his own. He moves in for the kiss but she rolls them over so that she is on top. He looks up at her lustfully as she smiles down at him. She slides her hands through the hair on the sides of his face. She sobers suddenly with a smile and lifts his head off the floor like she is gonna kiss him and slams his head down, knocking him out.

She shakes her head down at the man and slides off him. With all her might she pulls the door open, where a man is waiting up against the side of the ship smoking a cutty pipe. He taps the pipe out in his palm and pockets it nonchalantly. He is tall with a slight build. His eyes are dark and he could have been called handsome if it weren't for a scary looking scar that ran down the right side of his face. He enters the ship and looks around.

**WOMAN**

Kyle, the ship is yours.

**KYLE**

We don't have that long.

Wait here.

ON THE BRIDGE

Kyle starts to type fervently on the keyboard. He pulls a device from his pocket and lies down on the floor underneath the main controls. He pulls a few wires and attaches them to his device and the lights on it blink from red to yellow and then to green. He unhooks the wires with a smile and then pulls a _Saffron_ with the crossing of a few choice wires.

CARGO BAY

The woman sits on a crate to the side of the still body, looking bored. She gets to her feet when the Kyle returns waving his prize.

OUTSIDE BEHIND THE BAR

A skiff waits for the two as they cautiously make their way over. The big man from the bar is in the driver's seat. He looks up anxiously with a big jolly smile. It's Monty. His chin wig is in the process of growing back out to its old glory.

**MONTY**

Did ya get it?

Kyle holds up the device as they jump in.

**INT. SERENITY – BRIDGE**

Mal is in the pilot's chair although River is flying. He is talking into the cortex screen with Zoë behind him.

**KYLE**

That's it. You plug that IP in

and you will be transmitting as

the Jezebelle.

**MAL**

And the Jezebelle?

**KYLE**

They are gonna be out of

action for the time being.

**MONTY** (excited)

Shoulda seen it, Mal. They

were great.

**MAL**

Thanks Monty…all of you.

We'll be in touch.

Mal ends the transition and sits back.

**ZOË**

Sir?

**MAL**

It's a good plan.

**ZOË**

Can we pull it off?

**MAL**

Anything could happen.

**ZOË**

Where is she now?

**MAL**

I'll ask Kaylee. They been

keepin' in touch.

Mal absently nods his head, still staring at the blank screen.

**RIVER** (OS)

You're worried she's broken.

Maybe, but we got some

acrylic binder and…

Mal looks over at her and she stops.

**RIVER**

Don't worry, once it's over,

You will have her back.

Mal gets up and Zoë follows him out. River is already typing away.

**MAL** (over his shoulder)

Set our course.

**EST. PERSPEHONE – OUTSKIRTS OF EAVESDOWN DOCKS – LATE DAY**

The building is just as impressive as the other pieces of lu suh that surround the dock area. People here are poor and their surroundings echo that. Mal looks down again at the scrap of paper in his hand and enters the building.

**INT. MECHANIC SHOP **

After a quick look around he gets pointed in the right direction. Underneath a mule, he can see a ponytail sticking out.

**LEX**

Hand me them blue

handled pliers, will ya?

A hand pokes out, blackened with grease. Mal puts it in her hand but doesn't release it. Lex slides out from under the mule just enough to see who's withholding the tool.

**LEX** (smiling)

Cap'n Reynolds.

How long's it been?

**MAL**

'Bout two months.

You are looking well.

**LEX**

How could I _not_ in this place.

(indicating the shop)

So…just passin' through?

**MAL**

Lookin' to. Just hit the dirt for

some repairs and…

(beat)

to see if I could steal you away from…

(indicating the shop)

_all of this_.

Lex wipes her hands on a rag and offers one to Mal. He obligingly pulls her out. She gets up and sits on the mule facing him.

**MAL**

You brought somethin' we

ain't had in a while.

**LEX**

Real food?

**MAL** (smiles)

Hope. We'd been down on our

luck. They was smilin' again.

(beat)

Hell, even Jayne sulked 'round

for near a week when you left.

(beat)

And the food was mighty tasty.

So, what da ya say?

Come back onboard with us brigands?

**LEX**

Nearly a week, huh?

(thinks on it a moment)

(sobers a bit and looks down)

Sold my home to farmers and

scraped the shop.

Unloaded 90% of the parts.

(beat, smiles)

Funny thing, the firefly class

compatible parts just wouldn't sell.

Mal, who has been mighty worried about all she has been through, can't help but smile back at her. She had accepted his invitation to join their family and she was more than welcome.

**LEX** (cont'd)

I ain't hurtin', money wise,

but I think I may have

left a few things onboard.

**MAL**

Didn't mention that when I waved?

'Cause I think Jayne was lookin' to

wear some unmentionables of yours.

(trails off)

Least I hope that was all

he was plannin' to do with'm.

(chipper w/ smile)

Me, I got me this little red pair…

Lex puts up a hand stopping him mid-thought. She shakes her head and unzips the grubby work coveralls revealing a tight tank top and green military-style pants. She throws the coveralls in a corner and straps on her gun. She pulls her jacket off a hook and slips it on pulling her hair out from in back.

**LEX**

Manny! I'm leavin'. That new

converter is in, just needs tightenin'.

(as she shouts a grubby man walks through the door)

Thanks again for the lift. Sorry

I wasn't able to finish it completely.

**MANNY**

Sorry to see ya go.

(Hands Mal her duffle, eyes him suspiciously)

Stop in and see us next

time you're on this rock.

Lex nods and Manny walks away still eyeballing Mal.

**LEX**

When's the last time

y'all had a good meal?

**MAL** (smiling)

'Bout two month.

**EST. PERSPEHONE – OUTSKIRTS OF EAVESDOWN DOCKS – LATE DAY**

Mal and Lex walk out in the middle of a conversation. Lex gives Mal and accusatory look, like it had just sunk in that he might have a pair of her panties.

**LEX**

I'm actually missin' a red pair.

(regaining her composure)

Course, when you only got a few

pair of them things, it's easy to

notice when they're missin'.

Hell, I usually go

"commando" anyway.

Mal is staring down at her with a blank look on his face that said he was perhaps contemplating that, when he sees her face break into a wide smile. He turns to see everyone, except the Tams, are waiting for them outside the shop.

She scans each face. The women smile happily at her. She pauses longer on Jayne, who looks awkward, like he doesn't know what to do with his hands. He gives her his best grin and she rushes past him to hug Kaylee and then a lighter one for Zoë. Mal joins in, clapping a hand on Jayne's shoulder as if empathizing with the big man and then he hands him her bag.

They walk back over to the docks where Serenity is docked. Simon is just inside the entrance talking with a scruffy man. There is a wagon parked in front with wooden crates stacked in the back. Lex rushes up the ramp and signs for the goods and hands the man some coin. Mal looks from the crates to Lex and crosses his arms.

**LEX**

They're 'sentials is all.

**MAL**

How did you know when I was…?

Mal looks over at Kaylee, who is looking down at ground and quickly ascends the ramp. She grabs Lex's hand and the girls move out of sight.

**MAL** (cont'd)

Zoë, this is still my boat, right?

**INT. SERENITY – LEX'S BUNK**

Lex stands at the bottom of the ladder and surveys the room. Someone has placed brightly colored origami flowers in a cup on her desk. She walks over to them and lets the heavy duffle slide from her shoulder. She lets out a sigh and flops down in the chair. A moment passes and she opens her bag and retrieves a carved wooden box. Inside of the box is a stack of folding money, some coin and the same captures of her brothers. She tacks them up as they once were, stares at them a moment and then gets up.

**QUICK CUTS**:

-Kaylee looking through boxes of parts in the engine room

-Zoë standing in front of a mirror admiring her defining belly in her bunk

-Jayne is stowing the rest of the boxes in cargo bay, sees one with his name on it. Looks around suspicious-like and pops the lid

-Mal looks over intelligence and glances up as Lex enters the bridge

-Simon unloads boxes of real food in the galley with River's help, but she stops and smells everything, putting in right up in Simon's face

-Inara lights some incense in her shuttle, praying

Fade to black.

**GALLEY**

Mal and Jayne sit solemnly at the table sipping their morning coffee. Zoë and Kaylee are making breakfast. Mal looks like he may have been up all night while Jayne just looks distracted. The girls bring the food over and take their seats.

**ZOË**

Our contact has them ready for

pickup in the afternoon. Monty

is tracking the transporter and they

haven't moved or been able to

send a wave. We have plenty

of get in, get out time.

Mal nods distractedly, his brow furrowed in thought. Jayne picks up the large bowl and a spoon and shovels a heap of protein into his bowl and then dishes some for Kaylee, who is next to him and pushes the bowl towards Mal and Zoë's end. With his elbow supporting his mug, Mal holds the coffee just inches from his lips but doesn't drink.

**ZOË**

Sir?

**MAL**

Huh?

(beat)

Yeah. Shiny.

Mal doesn't touch the food, just gets up and heads out towards the bridge. Zoë looks longingly at the food, but turns and follows him. Kaylee sets her chopsticks down and reaches for Mal's mug and sniffs it.

**JAYNE** (between bites)

He ain't… drinkin'.

**KAYLEE**  
He usually only gets that look

when he does.

**JAYNE**

Think he's worryin' on gettin' shot.

(mutters)

It usually ain't that bad.

**BRIDGE**

Mal is looking out into the black when Zoë enters. Mal sees Zoë's reflection in the glass and sighs heavily.

**MAL**

I'm all for doin' the right thing…

Zoë raises an eyebrow to this.

**MAL** (cont'd)

…when it comes to my crew, but…

**ZOË**

You are scared for her.

That's what family does.

**MAL**

I guess I'm still getting' used

to our _family_ atmosphere.

He lays a gentle hand on Zoë's stomach.

**ZOË**

You took her in the moment

you saw those captures.

**MAL**

Should I have brought her back

in though? Can't ensure I wont

get her killed too.

**RIVER** (OS)

I could calculate the odds of survival.

They both turn to see her standing in the doorway.

**MAL**

Now, there's an idea.

(beat)

No! What have I told you

'bout privacy?

River looks at him with those big eyes and starts to go down her invisible check list.

**RIVER**

Don't sneak into other people's bunks

at night. Stay away from Jayne. Stay

out of other people's heads unless asked.

(beat)

You did not say anything about

predicting odds.

Serenity is just outside the orbit of a reddish looking planet.

**INT. SERENITY – LEX'S BUNK – MORNING**

Lex stands in front of a mirror and by the blank look on her face. You can tell she has been at this a while.

**MAL** (Shouting, OS)

Lex? You ready?

Her eye twitches in that "western showdown way" and she quick draws her gun, aiming it at the mirror. She holsters it and nods to herself.

**CARGO BAY**

The others are all gathered around the hover-mule as Lex descends the stairs to the hold. Kaylee gives her an encouraging smile.

**MAL**

You ready for this, girl?

Lex nods tapping her sidearm as she steps into the hover-mule. Jayne and Zoë stand to the rear of the hover-mule out of earshot. She seems nervous that she can't go with them.

**JAYNE** (to ZOË)

She's mighty calm, don't cha think?

**ZOË**

Revenge can cloud you sure

as not. Don't leave her side.

I'm sure that her head isn't

all in this.

**MAL **(OS)

Zoë, ship's yours. We shouldn't

be gone more'n a few hours.

**PASSENGER ROOM**-

Kaylee is sitting on the bed eyeing nothing on the floor as Simon mutters something to himself. She looks over to see him having a hard time putting something together. A plan for the scattered pieces lay beside him and he looks back and forth between it and the parts he holds.

**SIMON** (not looking up)

I thought you were going to help me?

**KAYLEE**

Huh? You're doin' just fine at

(beat)

on second thought I don't

want it to be a death trap.

She slides off the bed and sits next to him. He gives her his best dirty look.

**SIMON**

Brat.

**KAYLEE**

You think Zoë will find it weird

bein' in Shepherd's old room?

**SIMON**

Compared to what?

It has to be hard to get into the

same bed you used to share with

your husband only to wake

up everyday alone.

(beat)

Why do we have to do this now?

The baby's not due for months.

**KAYLEE**

Cap'n wants everything ready.

When Zoë gave him the time frame,

the look on his face…

(snickers)

(does her Captain impression)

"Four months? That ain't enough time."

Like he was askin' her to just

cross her legs or somethin'.

She comin' whether he likes it or not.

**SIMON**

You keep saying _she_.

We don't know the sex yet.

**KAYLEE**

I know but wouldn't

it just be great?

**SIMON** (frustrated)

For who? We are already out

numbered by you _women_.

**EXT. WHITEFALL – RICKMAN'S CAMP- DAY**

Like their last trip to Whitefall, the pickup is in a desert area, surrounded by hills and canyons. At the top of the hill, they lay just out of sight, surveying the scene below. It is a mine, visible not far from a rusty thrown-together shed next to a few tethered horses. Two men walk out of a shed, carrying crates to add to the other crates stacked ready for pickup. Rickman, a tall burly man, comes walking out of the mine and checks his watch.

**MAL**

Illegal mining operation.

**JAYNE**

How we playin' it?

**LEX**

Could let loose the horses.

That'd distract'em?

**MAL**

You could do that little topless

dance like last time.

Lex turns to give Jayne a wicked smile and they both beat her to it. She shakes her head.

**JAYNE** (mutters to Mal)

It was worth a shot.

**MAL**

So…the horse thing, then?

Lex slides down the hill just above the mine and waits till the coast is clear before she jumps down behind the shed. The horses stir restlessly, knowing something is amuck. The two men are standing by Rickman at the mines entrance.

**RICKMAN**

That hun dan outta've been

here by now.

Lex cautiously moves around a fuel tank to be between the shed and where the horses are tethered. She unties the horses and throws her hands in the air, spooking them. With a bright whinny, the horses take off. Rickman and his men just stand there as the horses rush past them and around the bend.

**RICKMAN** (looks from face to face)

Well, what you waitin' on?

Go get'm back!

Both men take off in a furry and are just turning the corner when they run right into a waiting Jayne and Mal. With their guns, they motion for the two thugs to turn around. Jayne walks up behind them and pulls a gun out of one of their holsters. He eyes the weapon and tucks it into the back of his pants. The other one he pulls out he hands to Mal, who does the same. The defeated men walk with their heads hanging low as they turn the corner. Rickman looks up from his watch again to see his men being lead in. Just as he reaches for his gun he hears a hammer being clicked down. Lex walks out from behind the shed and covers Rickman until they get there. In a matter of moments they have his men down on the ground on either side of the standing Rickman. Lex watches them out of the corner of her eye, keeping her pistol trained on the mine entrance.

**RICKMAN**

You boys is fired.

Thought you poisoned'm?

**MAL**

So that was you too?

**THUG** #1

We was just doin' what they said.

**MAL**

Who hired you to kill us?

Both men look up at Rickman, who still hasn't moved. They look back down at the ground and stay silent.

**MAL** (cont'd)

Who hired you?

I ain't gonna ask you again.

Rickman sucks air through his teeth, bored, as if nothing is wrong. The taller of his two men tries to pull a knife from his boot and Jayne shoots him dead.

**MAL**

We ain't the patient type.

We're "instant gratification"

kinda folk. You want the chance

to think long-term, you better

get to talkin'.

To emphasize this Jayne looks at Rickman coldly and shoots the other henchman in the leg. The man howls in pain. Jayne slowly raises the pistol and turns it on Rickman.

**MAL**

Wait, Jayne. Don't shoot'm.

This is something that Lex

has to do.

Lex gives the mine one last glance and joins the men, pointing her gun at Rickman. The man doesn't look shaken by the woman pointing a gun at him. He spits on the ground by her feet.

**LEX**

You murdered my brothers.

**RICKMAN**

Naw. They wouldn't cooperate.

Killed'm selves really.

(offhandedly)

You'd da done the same.

**LEX**

Guess you're right.

Lex cocks her gun; just as two more men come walking out of the mine. Surprised, the miners pull their guns and begin to fire on them. Everyone dives for cover and begin to return fire. Lex drops her gun as she dives and scans the ground for it. The miners take turns firing at them from the cover of the metal shed. Just as she spots her gun, Rickman sees it and they both dive for the weapon. There is a brief struggle and then the gun fires. Rickman stands up with his back facing the men. Lex lies there not moving, covered in blood. A moment later, Rickman turns, clearly shot, stumbles and falls. Lex sits up holding her gun. Standing up and looks down at the groaning man. Another shot rings out and kicks up dust by her foot. She looks mockingly towards the miners and shoots Rickman again. Like in some kind of trance, she just stands there firing back with blatant disregard for her safety. She aims first at the men and then for the fuel container.

**MAL** (shouts as he returns fire)

Gorrammit, Lex!

She looks over at Mal with a huge smile but takes cover, reloading, when she sees how mad he is. She tries to pop her head up a few times to try to fire again, but the men had seen where she was and kept firing. Jayne sees what she was trying to hit and has a better angle on the tank. Just as Lex stands to fire, Jayne squeezes off a shot, puncturing the tank. Mal jumps up, tackling her, as the shed blows.

**LEX**

Cap'n?

**MAL** (looks down into Lex's eyes, smiles)

Hmm?

**LEX**

Your gun's diggin' in me.

Mal looks over at the gun in his hand and realizes that that is not the case. Jayne comes running, giving them cover fire into the smoke. Mal looks back at her for a moment, caught in fire that burns in her hazel eyes. Moving up to his feet he offers a hand up. Once on her feet, Lex points her gun directly at Mal's head. His surprise is evident as he throws his hands up.

**MAL**

Wow, now. It ain't…

He flinches as she fires. A body collapses behind him. Mal turns to look at the crumpled form of the henchman Jayne had shot in the leg and then back at Lex.

**MAL** (exasperated)

Heads up! Watch out! Behind you!

All thems reasonable

to things ta say first!

Lex smiles at him and hits his shoulder twice.

**LEX**

Two for flinchin'.

Jayne reaches them and looks from face to face.

**JAYNE **(looking at the dead man)

Y'all all right?

**MAL**

Anyone left?

**JAYNE**

Not that's livin'.

**MAL**

Well, lets get the stuff

on the mule.

Mal walks up to Rickman and stands over his body, shaking his head.

**MAL**

Had to do it the hard way, huh?

Jayne and Lex each pick up a tote and walk back to the hover-mule.

**INT. SERENITY – INARA'S SHUTTLE – SAME TIME**

Inara is sitting in front of her cortex screen looking at pictures of young girls and boys. She selects one and a woman appears on the screen.

**WOMAN**

If you would accept our proposal,

we would be most honored to have

someone of your standing to guild

them into adulthood.

**EST. WHITEFALL – RICKMAN'S CAMP – DAY**

Mal follows behind them and notices that he is following a blood trail. Mal catches up to them as they are loading the last of the goods. Jayne jumps in the back of the hover-mule and pulls Lex up. She slumps in next to him and Mal can now clearly see the crimson staining her side. He gets in the driver's seat and takes off.

**MAL** (over his shoulder, to Lex)

You hit?

**LEX** (poor attempt at a reassuring smile)

Ain't but a graze.

We got'm, right?

Looking ahead again, Mal banks harder than he plans because he is paying attention to Lex. Jayne quickly grabs her as she about tumbles out.

**JAYNE**

Ruttin' girl, hang on.

She is a rag doll in Jayne's lap. He lifts his hand which held her side and comes back with a palm full of blood.

**JAYNE**

Mal!

Mal glances over his shoulder again to see his new pilot, pale and having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

**MAL** (into comm.)

Zoë, call down to the doc.

Have him prep the infirmary.

**ZOË** (via comm.)

You get shot again?

**INT. SERENITY – CARGO BAY - DAY**

As they pull into the cargo bay, Jayne helps Lex to her feet. She groggily looks up into his big eyes and puts a hand on his cheek. Mal jumps down to help her off the hover-mule. She takes one step and stumbles into Mal's waiting arms.

**MAL**

I got ya.

**LEX **

Sorry Cap'n, kind of a klutz

today.

**INFIRMARY**

Mal lays her down on the exam table and Simon cuts her shirt up the middle and lays one flap to the side exposing her wound and a red lacy bra. Everyone is in too much of a panic to really care. Simon puts Mal's hand with a cloth over the wound to keep pressure as he tranquilizes her. She reaches up and grabs a hold of Mal's shirt, tears running down her face.

**LEX** (groggily, eyes fluttering)

It's done, right?

Mal nods as her grip slackens and falls to her side. Simon grabs another cloth and lays it across her chest and gets to work with River as his assistant. She sterilizes the opening and flushes away the blood so Simon can begin to assess the damage. Mal picks up her hand, holding it nervously and replaces it to her side.

**COMMON AREA**

Kaylee and Zoë peer in at the window. Zoë looks sickened by the blood.

**CARGO BAY**

Jayne closes the bay doors and tries to busy himself getting cargo off the hover-mule. He stops as he looks down at the puddle of blood where Lex had been sitting. He looks toward the door that leads to the infirmary and jumps down to join the girls.

**INFIRMARY**

After a few minutes of them working and Mal looking anxious and kind of green, a piece of shrapnel is dropped clanging into a basin at Simon's side.

**SIMON** (not looking up)

Change is good.

(beat)

It's not a bullet.

It's a shrapnel. The wound is

pretty clean. It must have been

really hot when it entered. See

the singeing at the edges?

He looks up to see Mal staring at him like he is crazy.

**MAL**

Doc, this ain't show and tell, fix it.

**SIMON**

It did not hit anything

vital but she did lose a lot of

blood. I will keep her over night.

**COMMON AREA**

Inara walks in unaware of what is going on. Everyone is now waiting outside the infirmary, watching. She looks around anxiously, holding her chest.

**INARA**

What is it? Is he…

Mal comes out of the infirmary and scans everyone's worried faces and relays Lex's condition. Inara noticeably breathes a sigh of relief.

**MAL**

She's gonna be fine.

(to Jayne)

Get that cargo stowed and the

hover-mule put away.

(to River)

Get me off this rock. Think we've

been here long enough.

**INFIRMARY – NIGHT**

Mal is sitting by Lex's side. The only sound is a vitals monitor. All of a sudden Lex's arches her back lifting most of her body off the table, she falls back down and beings to shake while the monitor rings out a flat line. Mal's head which had been resting on her bed, springs up, as he looks at Lex and then the monitor. He's just about to yell for the doc when he looks back at her face. She is smiling. She had removed the vitals monitor from her finger. She raises her arm weakly and raps him twice on the chest.

**LEX **(whispers)

Two for flinchin'.

The monitor is still going off as Simon comes rushing in to the infirmary. He slides to a stop and surveys the scene. She replaces the device back on her finger, shrugs, and closes her eyes.

**LEX**

Couldn't help it. Had ta get'm.

**MAL** (holding his chest)

(to Simon)

You may have to keep her sedated,

if you want any peace.

Simon walks over to her IV line and pushes a plunger on a syringe hanging out of it.

**SIMON** (exasperated)

Lex, it's not funny.

**LEX** (sleepily)

You didn't see his face, Doc.

Nearly had… a heart attack.

**MAL**

Can't go pickin' on us old

folk or we're liable to.

Mal looks back down at her but she's asleep again.

**MAL** (watching Simon)

How's she, Doc?

**SIMON**

She's doing fine. Her vitals seem

strong again. She should be flying

tomorrow and back up for crime

in a few days.

Mal nods and walks out of the infirmary.

**INT. SERENITY – INARA'S SHUTTLE – NIGHT**

Inara is sitting in front of her short table writing a letter in Chinese with ink and brush. Her brush strokes move fluidly with passion and grace. She pauses a moment looking over her work. She turns over a tea cup just as there is a knock at her door.

**MAL**

'Nara?

**INARA**

Come in. Can I offer you

some tea?

**MAL**

Although fufu tea sounds…good…

**INARA **(produces a bottle of wine)

Maybe some wine instead?

**MAL**

Did Kaylee make it?

'Cause I don't think I would be

up for that tonight.

**PASSENGER ROOM/BABY ROOM – NIGHT**

River sits on the floor next to a partially constructed changing table. She is going through a crate, labeled Zoë, and is examining all the baby items inside. There are tiny clothes, toys and a stuffed bear. She stops and fondly caresses the bear. It's not new and it looks like it has been patched more than a few times.

**CARGO BAY – NIGHT**

Jayne is working out on the weight bench when he hears someone coming into the bay. He glances over to see that it's Lex. She is wearing her coat zipped up over her bandaged side and it is barely visible as she slowly walks over to him. She has put her gun belt back on. It is notched to stay on but not looped through. She sits very cautiously at the end of the weight bench. She is facing away from him getting her breath.

**JAYNE** (grunting)

Shouldn't you be in bed or

somethin'?

**LEX**

Thought you wouldn't

mind some company.

He sets down the bar in the cradle and sits up. He slides back so he can swing his leg around and not hit her. She turns and looks at him. He is frowning.

**LEX**

Ain't gonna rat me out are ya?

Don't like bein' in there. It's

all sterile an'...

(beat)

I just got used to sleepin' in my bunk

and then I woke up alone in there.

Forgot where I was for a minute.

**JAYNE**

Ain't gonna rat you out.

I was just headin' to my bunk, so

(shrugs)

musta just missed ya.

Lex looks down with a little smile. Jayne reaches down and picks up a towel to pat himself off with. She watches him as he gets up and heads to the stairs.

**LEX**

Jayne?

He turns, holding the sides of the towel hanging around his neck.

**LEX**

I need a drink.

River is laying on the catwalk above and smiles at the interaction, holding the patched bear.

**JAYNE'S BUNK – NIGHT**

Jayne is sitting in his chair pulled up by the bed. His boots are untied and propped on the bed beside Lex. Laughter erupts between them as they hand a bottle back and forth. Lex looks more relaxed but there is still sadness behind her eyes.

**INARA'S SHUTTLE – NIGHT**

CLOSE ON: Mal's face in concentration

WIDEN OUT: He has his suspenders removed and he is using them as a sort of slingshot against lined up chess pieces. Inara lets out a shriek as another chess piece goes flying towards her plunged neckline.

**MAL**

So is it better work?

**INARA** (slightly slurred)

I guess there is that

whole "helping the young

prepare for the future" thingy.

Mal smiles at her, refilling her glass.

**MAL**

You'll teach them to be

as eloquent as you?

This is not lost on her as she retrieves another chess piece from around her cushion.

**INARA** (collecting herself)

I…being a Companion

encompasses many

avenues of learning.

**JAYNE'S BUNK - NIGHT**

Jayne removes the almost empty bottle from Lex's hand. She is slumped against his guns rack. He takes one last sip from the bottle and shucks his boots off. He removes her boots and belt then straightens Lex out so she is laying flat. Fitting in beside her on his side, Jayne reaches past Lex and turns out the light. As he leans over her, he smells her hair. He lays there still and uncomfortable for a moment until she turns on her side. He is fixing the covers over her as snuggles back into him, softly rubbing her butt against his crotch. He groans softly and puts his arm around her, being careful of her wound and closes his eyes.

**BUNK HALL – MORNING**

Lex looks both ways before climbing the rest of the way out of Jayne's bunk. She is almost to the top when Kaylee pops her head out of the door leading to the cargo bay and gives her the happiest, little quirky smile. Knowing that she is caught, Lex quickly steps off the ladder and closes the hatch. She walks with Kaylee to the kitchen. Kaylee links her arm through the other woman's arm.

**KAYLEE** (excited whisper)

Tell me everything.

**GALLEY**

The only other person in the galley when they walk in is Inara. She is a vision as always with no signs of the night before discretions evident in her pleasant manner. The drugs and alcohol have worn off their numbness and Lex takes her time getting into a chair at the table. Kaylee is placing down a cup of coffee in front of her when Simon comes rushing in and zeros in on Lex.

**SIMON**

What is it with you people?

(to Lex)

You woke up with IVs in your

arm and just thought, "Meh.

Don't need these?"

Lex smiles faintly at the flustered doctor.

**LEX**

I feel fine.

**SIMON**

You look pale. Just let me

check the weave.

Lex's head drops and she sighs. Slowly she pushes her chair back and stands up. She unzips her jacket and slides it off her shoulders and over the back of the chair. She stands there unabashed in her bra and lifts her arm so that Simon can easily reach her injured side. He dabs his finger on the darkened wrap and pulls his fingers back red. He sighs and begins to unwrap her bandage.

**SIMON**

Yep. You ripped it.

**MAL** (OS)

Well, now. Do we have

to do this here?

Everyone turns to see Mal in the entrance, looking down at the floor. Jayne enters next, looks at the scene, and pours himself a cup of coffee. He tries not to take his eyes off Lex and nearly spills coffee on his boots.

**SIMON** (looking at Jayne)

Yes, well. I can't patch it here.

**MAL **(OS)

No. Ya cain't.

Lex grabs her coat off the chair and follows Simon out of the kitchen. As they walk by Mal, he cautiously meets her eyes.

**MAL**

Get that fixed up. Need you

to fly us to the drop tomorrow.

Nodding, she exits and Mal makes his way to his seat at the head of the table. Zoë pulls up a chair beside him with a little quirky smile.

**ZOË**

Is it casual dress breakfast?

**JAYNE** (mutters)

Every meal should be casual dress.

Mal glares at Jayne before raising his chopsticks to dig into the meal Kaylee had just set down. Zoë reaches over and picks up his plate moving it in front of her.

**MAL**

Hey!

**ZOË** (points at her belly)

Pregnant.

**MAL** (point to himself)

Captain.

It ends as Inara sets another plate down in front of Mal and takes her seat to his side. River comes into the kitchen and plops down in the chair next to Kaylee.

**RIVER**

It smells like blood.

**KAYLEE**

Lex's weave didn't hold.

River scrunches her nose at this and then centers her gaze on Jayne's shirt. On his sleeve where he had been holding her, there is a dark spot. It takes Jayne a moment to notice what River is staring at. He looks around at everyone else at the table, but they are busy in conversation. He makes nervous eye contact with River and shakes his head pleadingly.

**MAL** (mid conversation)

Well, just 'cause you can't drink

don't mean you can't go to the

bar with us.

**ZOË**

If you couldn't drink, would

you want to go?

**INARA** (to Zoë)

I was planning to do some shopping.

We could look for baby things.

**MAL**

Fine. Guess everybody already made

other plans with their coin. Jayne, do

the girls know you're comin'?

**JAYNE** (watching River from the corner of his eye)

Gettin' me a hot bath and a hot woman as

soon as we touch dirt.

**JAYNE'S BUNK**

Jayne drops down in his bunk. He is still wet from a shower and wearing fresh clothes and carrying his towel and shower kit. He throws the towel over his chair and a bit of red catches his eye. He picks it up and turns around fast to see that Lex is lying asleep in his bed. She too has changed and is wearing a wife beater and you could see the gauze wrapping covering her torso, but it was her perky nipples that caught his attention.

He looks down at the bra in his hand and jams it into his cargo pants pocket. He sighs, puts away the shower kit and picks up a few of the clothes splayed all over the floor. His boots were already untied so as he sits down on the edge of the bed, he just kicks them off. Lex stirs and looks up at him.

**LEX**

I'm hidin'. Can I stay?

Jayne shrugs his shoulders trying to play off the half naked woman in his bunk.

**JAYNE**

Ain't nobody else taking up space.

She smile and turns over giving him more room to lay with her. Once he is settled, she moves again back up against him. His massive arm engulfs her, letting her be right up against him. She shifts again and he allows a little growl to escape his lips.

**JAYNE**

Girl, you keep doing that and

I ain't gonna be held responsible

for m'actions. I don't need to

get spaced.

**LEX**

Spaced?

**JAYNE**

Mal says keep my hands to ma'self.

**LEX**

So…no hands. I got it.

**EST. SERENITY - APPROACHING PLANET**

**INT. SERENITY – BRIDGE – DAY**

Mal is standing beside Lex, who is typing in the cortex at the helm. Jayne is standing in the doorway looking agitated. There is a wearied looking old man on the screen and then the communication ends and dissolves to black.

**MAL**

Well, what you think, little one?

Shift over to see that River is sitting in the copilot's seat; her face is tilted sideways staring down at one of Wash's dinosaurs in her hand.

**RIVER**

He's worried because you are new.

Hope's you are gonna stick to your word.

(gets a crotchety old man's voice)

"I too old for this gos se."

(sure little nod, looks at Mal)

No shooting. He just wants the goods.

**MAL**

See there. It'll be nice not to

be shot at.

All of a sudden a plastic dinosaur goes flying from River's hand and hits Lex right in the back of the head. Lex spins around on her and River shrieks and hurls herself past Jayne. Lex is only paces behind her trying to keep up as best as she can. Jayne tries to side step Lex but they end up smacking right into each other. She stares up into his big blue eyes for a moment and then runs past him. He grunts and walks out almost hitting Zoë as she ascends the stairs.

**ZOË**

What's all that about?

Aren't we landing soon?

**MAL**

Hopefully before Jayne kills

them.

**CARGO BAY**

Lex is still trying to catch River. They are running in and out of the cargo. They stop momentarily with a big crate between them.

**LEX**

What'd ya do that for?

**RIVER** (happily)

Your thoughts were wrong.

I was trying to knock some sense

into you.

**LEX**

Oh, seems fair.

Instead of trying to circle around to catch River, Lex leaps onto the crate but misses her again.

**MAL** (intercom)

Lex! Get up here and land my boat!

You do realize we are almost in

atmo, right?

(beat)

Hello? You answer the captain!

Lex stops chasing River and points at her menacingly before running back up the stairs, two at a time.

**BRIDGE**

Mal is sitting in the pilots chair with the comm. still in his hand.

**LEX**

You act like I'm gonna crash

and kill us all.

Mal gets up still looking out at the rapidly advancing planet. He hangs up with comm. unit and moves over to the copilot's chair.

**LEX**

I did go to flight school, you know.

This ain't my first rodeo.

**MAL**

You play too much. Now land my ship.

**LEX**  
You sound like my brother.

(male impersonation)

That's why you can't join up,

you just don't take it seriously.

She smiles softly on the memory and moves back into the vacated pilot's seat.

**LEX**  
All my friends were git'n kilt and

he said I wasn't taking it seriously.

Went to extremes to try to keep me out

of the action, like that worked.

(turns and looks at him)

I can take care of myself, ya know?

Mal listens to her jabber on all the while watching them break atmo, communicate with the docking port, weave in and out of traffic and land with no complications.

**MAL**

Since we have to sit on the cargo for a day,

we're all gonna be bunkin' at the

Rockin' Pony. They got hot baths,

fluffy beds, and good eats.

(heads out the door)

Unless you got other plans?

**LEX**

Naw, Cap'n, that's the plan. Me and

River's sharin' a room so Doc

can get his _alone time_.

**ENGINE ROOM**

Kaylee and Simon are standing by her work bench while River swings lazily in Kaylee's hammock.

**KAYLEE**

Ezra ain't no core planet, but it

does have some nice shops.

**SIMON**

It will be nice to not have to spend

our shore leave on the ship

(indicates the boxes of spare engine parts)

or in some parts shop for once.

**KAYLEE** (hopeful)

We could do dinner and maybe

stay off ship for the night.

**SIMON**

Well, River…

**RIVER** (OS)

I have plans of my own.

**SIMON**

You do?

He turns to see River opening some component and checking out the inside workings.

**RIVER**

Lex is taking me shopping.

**EST. EZRA – DOCKS AT EDGE OF TOWN – MID DAY**

There are rows of shops and a bustling of people. Think Persephone but with less scummers. These are farmers and travelers, not to many bad sorts about.

**INT. SERENITY – CARGO RAMP**

Mal stands at the top of the cargo ramp. Simon and Kaylee are the first ones ready to go.

**MAL**

Well, don't forget where we're parked.

(hands them both money)

If I don't see ya at dinner be back by

noon tomorrow.

**SIMON**

I have spoken with River. She said…

**MAL**

'Tross, is safe, Doc. She'll be with me.

This is a pretty safe town, but we are

keepin' to the buddy system.

Simon is reluctantly pulled away by Kaylee, who laughs playfully and points out sights as they go. Mal watches them go and is joined by Inara. She stands waiting for him. Zoë, Lex, River and Jayne take a while longer to meander toward the pair as they are all in excited conversation. Mal hands out the other presorted bundles of cash. Lex hits the ramp button and quickly jumps down before being caught inside.

**LEX**

She is all locked up.

I'll check on'er later.

**MAL**

I believe you ladies wanted to do

some shoppin'?

**ZOË** (suspicious eyebrow)

You _want_ to shop with us?

Mal gives her his best mock hurt look and they all start walking into town, Jayne trailing at the back. People bustle past them and many men tip their hats to Mal's harem.

**EST. EZRA – TOWN – LATE DAY**

Mal comes walking out of a shop carrying 3 bags in each hand. He looks tired and miserable. He sees Jayne peering into a large store window across the street. He looks just as bored but with no bags in tow. Zoë and Inara walk out just in time to see him trying to stay out of people's way, sighing deeply, with all of the parcels, but to no avail.

**ZOË**

Okay, sir. You're off the hook.

We have watched you suffer enough.

Take Jayne and go get a drink.

**MAL**

But, who's gonna protect you

women folk?

If looks could kill, Zoë could have planted the captain.

**MAL** (indicating the bags)

I'll just drop these off then.

See y'all later.

JAYNE'S POV:

Inside the shop it is all women's clothes. Some are bright and new age looking while there seems to be another section that is all black and dominatrix-looking. Lex and River are holding up random clothes to each other and laughing and smiling. River looks comfortable with Lex. Just as River picks up a little red lacey something or other, Mal shows up behind her. She turns and holds it up on him, assessing its suitability. She can't stop giggling.

**INT. GIRLY SHOP**

Mal looks down at the lacey thing against his chest and without missing a beat says:

**MAL**

River, you don't have to get

me nothin'. Red really ain't my

color anyway.

Lex comes from behind a rack holding regular pants and shirts over her arm. She smiles at the scene.

**LEX**

I gonna have ta agree with the cap'n.

Lex takes the slinky number and hands River the stack in exchange.

**LEX** (cont'd)

Go try these on so we can

get outta here.

River skips away as Lex holds up her find to herself in front of the mirror. Lex shakes her head and hangs in back up.

**LEX** (to the rack)

We are almost done here.

Then we're back to Serenity.

(looking at Mal)

You know that girl barely has

any clothes? Not even underwears.

Mal holds up his hands and wrinkles his face.

**MAL**

That's why I appreciate you

taking her out.

**LEX** (indicating Jayne, who now has

his back leaned up against the glass)

Is he on your time or his?

OUTSIDE-

Jayne is leaning up against the shop window, eyeing everyone suspiciously as they walk by. Every once in a while he looks back into the shop at the girls. Mal catches his eye as he walks out and shakes his head.

**JAYNE**

What? Ya said ta keep an eye on'm.

**MAL**  
You look more like a stalker.

**JAYNE** (indicating Mal's haul)

Better that than their porter.

Like that was their cue the girls walk out of the shop with big bags in their hands offers them up to Jayne. He scowls, huffs and takes the bags from them. The girls skip ahead of them and Mal smiles as he watches them.

**INT. FANCYISH HOTEL – LOBBY**

Kaylee and Simon walk up to the front desk to pick up their room key.

DOCKS-

Lex has the heavy single door open and the men are handing her the bags. She sets them just inside the door.

**RIVER**

We are going to change for dinner.

Morph into butterflies.

**LEX**

Yeah, 'less y'all are comin' in,

we'll see ya at dinner.

Lex reaches to pull the door closed and grits her teeth at its weight. Jayne steps up and grabs the door. The door is almost closed when a little hand pops out and holds out two cigars. Jayne opens the door enough to see River holding out the smokes to him.

**RIVER**

Payment for protection.

(beat, he takes them)

It would be appropriate to share.

Jayne smiles and tucks them both into his pocket.

**EST. ROCKING PONY – NIGHT**

A classic western saloon with two floors, the second being rooms to rent. It is raining hard and the streets are disserted. The saloon is the only lit building surrounded by shops on both sides. There is a jaunting tune that can be heard from within.

**INT. ROCKING PONY – NIGHT**

Like on the ship, Mal sits at the end of the table. There are about ten bags strewn on the table. Mal looks over whelmed as Inara and Zoë pull one item out at a time and show him. Most of them are baby clothes. When Lex and River walk in, he thought his relief had arrived, but his jaw drops as he sees what both women are wearing.

They are both wearing short length, low cut Asian dresses. Lex's is cobalt blue with embroidery while Rivers is in a red one with wild looking dragons on it. Their hair has been done and they both have a dash of makeup on. They had been walked in by these two men with umbrellas. They tipped their hats to the ladies and keep walking.

Jayne is sitting at the other end of the table looking bored even though there is a woman on his lap, unbuttoning his shirt. He follows Mal's gaze and shakes his head and looks back to his whore.

**JAYNE**

Belle, go grab us another bottle.

He hands her two coins and she slides off his lap. The girls spot the table and place two smaller bags down. River is all smiles as she surveys the band and the dancing.

**MAL**

Well, now. You ladies look…nice.

**RIVER**

Fluttering around, free and unmasked.

(beat)

Lex picked it out. Do you like it?

**INARA**

You both look lovely.

**RIVER**

Lex made me wear panties.

You can't see them though.

**MAL**

I take that as a kindness.

Belle gets back to the table and sets the bottle down. Lex's head inclines in her direction but her eyes are stuck on Mal's uncomfortable expression.

**LEX**  
Can I get a pint of bitter?

River, what you want?

Belle giggles and looks back at Jayne.

**BELLE**

I ain't yer barmaid.

**LEX**

I'm sorry. We haven't met.

I'm Lex and this is River.

**MAL**

This is Belle. She's Jayne's company.

She gives Jayne a sexy smile and moves to sit back down on his lap. Jayne quickly stands up and joins a table of grimy men playing cards. Belle, looks to Mal and then pulls up a chair by Jayne. Lex and River get up and head for the bar to order their drinks.

**ZOË**

Something seem wrong with that?

**MAL**

He looks as if he doesn't like my gift.

**ZOË**

You didn't.

**MAL**

You've seen him sulkin'.

Ain't seen that since after Canton.

**INARA** (hushed tones)

Are you saying you hired a _whore_?

**MAL**

Not for me! Could you really see a

Companion accepting Jayne, anyway?

**ZOË**

Inara, would you give me a hand

getting these to my room?

Inara nods and looks only too happy to get away from the table, from Mal.

**MAL** (shouting after them)

Y'all makin' a big deal outta nothin'.

Just as the girls get upstairs ten plates of steaming real food arrive. Lex and River come back from the bar and begin to pick at the food. Mal ignores the food and pours himself another drink. Downs it and pours another.

CUT TO: 4 empty bottles on the table. River looks over at an inebriated Mal and sneaks a sip of his drink while he talks to Inara and Zoë. Zoë does not look amused by the captain's slurred speech but Inara is in the same boat, but just not as bad. Zoë is looking at all the empty plates surrounding her and rubs her little pot of a belly.

**ZOË**

I couldn't eat another bite.

This was one of your good ideas, Sir.

**MAL**

I get'm every once in a while.

**ZOË**

I'm heading to bed.

(to Lex indicating River)

Sure you'll be all right?

Lex nods looking over at the young girl, holding the drink up to the light. Inspecting its contents and swirling it around.

**RIVER**

Eighty- two randoms, floating in a

vasty swirl of fermented grapes.

Eighty-two.

Mal looks over at River and back over to where his drink should be. He shakes his head and takes back his drink. Holding up to the light, he squints at it and shrugs his shoulders. He raises the glass to Zoë and the rest of the table and downs it.

**INT. ROCKING PONY – NIGHT**

Mal stands at the top of the stairs looking down into the bar. He sways gently in his intoxication. Lex and River are sitting at the bar being chatted up by two guys. Jayne is sitting playing cards, Belle having abandoned her mission. A small smiles creeps over Mal's face.

**INARA** (OS)

Come on, Mal. Let's get you to bed.

He turns around to the short, tight hall where their rooms were. Inara is flushed and waiting for Mal in the doorway.

Jayne watches the captain as he turns and walks to his room. He watches the empty area for a moment longer before glancing to where Lex is. He collects the newly dealt cards and antes up. He is just taking a sip of whiskey, when he notices the girls get up followed by the young men. They head to the dance floor and start to dance all sexily for the men.

**MAN AT CARD TABLE** (loud, to Jayne)

Hey, you still playin'?

**JAYNE**

Huh?

ON THE DANCE FLOOR

It's an energetic song. These dresses that don't leave much to the mind, both women dance tightly against their partners.

INT. FANCY HOTEL ROOM – NIGHT

Simon stares out into the rainy night. The area they are in is more of a downtown bright lights area. Kaylee wraps her arms around him from behind and his worried face softens.

**KAYLEE**  
What you thinkin'?

**SIMON**

That's a bit cliché isn't it?

She looks a little confused so he just keeps talking.

**SIMON**  
I hope River's okay.

Kaylee smiles, running her hands farther down his body until he inhales deeply.

**KAYLEE**

She'll be fine, Simon.

**INT. ROCKING PONY - NIGHT**

River's partner leans in and whispers into her ear while running a hand up her side. She smiles happily nudging Lex on her way out. Lex has failed completely in her ability to watch River as she just smiles and waves goodnight to the couple. They both leave the floor, hand in hand and start up the stairs. Lex closes her eyes, dancing with her back to her partner. He runs his hands over her body. The music changes and a big hand taps on the man's shoulder. The man turns to see Jayne impatiently waiting with his hand resting on his gun.

**JAYNE**

Git.

The man steps back nervously, his mouth moving as if to protest, but he thinks better of it. Lex catches the rhythm of the next song and continues to dance on. Her eyes are still closed, mouth open in a drunken, aroused pant. She turns and rubs her hands up what she thinks is still the other man's chest. Even drunk she can tell something is different. She opens her eyes in surprise to find Jayne. He smiles down at her and she just stares up at him, her hands still on his chest.

**JAYNE**

He left.

**LEX **(drunkenly)

Sure Belle ain't gonna mind?

Lex looks around the saloon to find that other than the bartender and the three ruff looking men playing cards, she is disserted. Jayne rubs the back on his neck and shrugs again. He places a hand on her hip and moves closer to her. She put her hand on his shoulder and her face softly against his chest. Looking at the floor, she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes again. Jayne wraps his arms around her and they sway back and forth to the softer music.

**MAL/INARA'S ROOM - NIGHT **

Mal is trying to pulling his other boot off and with a pop, it gives and he falls drunkenly back on to the bed. Inara laughs softy at him and begins to unbutton his shirt.

**MAL**

I can do that.

(beat)

It's my pants that's fightin' me.

**INARA**

You are a mess, Mal.

ON THE DANCE FLOOR

The song ends but both stay holding each other for a moment longer. Lex is snuggled close up against Jayne and he has his chin sideways on her head.

ZOË'S ROOM

Zoë's packages have been pushed off the bed and she lay uncovered on the bed. Her two pillows lay lengthwise, where another body should have lain, and she sobs silently, hugging one tight.

Fade to Black

**INT. ROCKING PONY – MORNING**

There are a few patrons sitting up at the bar. In a dark corner, under the stairs, Jayne is dead asleep with Lex asleep on his lap. She is facing out with her head back against his shoulder and wrapped safely in Jayne's arms and jacket. Zoë gets to the bottom of the stairs and gets handed a hot cup of tea. She was just bringing the steaming cup to her lips when she sees the pair out of the corner of her eye. Looking around cautiously, she kicks gently at Jayne's propped feet. He grunts and shifts slightly which causes Lex to stir, running her hands up around his neck. He tightens his grip around her and blinks awake. When focused, he looks up at Zoë to see her shaking her head at the situation. He looks around with a fright, unlatching his arms and moves to remove hers from his neck. She releases and tries to burrow into him.

**JAYNE**

Girl, its morin'.

She shakes her head against his chest. Zoë hears a creak on the stairs and walks away from the trouble with her hands up in defense.

**LEX**

I was promised a comfy bed.

**JAYNE**

Well, you best git up there

'fore Mal does.

He stands up holding her so she doesn't fall. He sets her down on her feet and she blinks hard trying to become alert. Once steady, Jayne takes his jacket back, leaving her in the brisk morning air. Lex notices Zoë at the bar and walks over.

**LEX**

You were right. She got the

best of me and locked me out.

Zoë just shakes her head and stares ahead.

**LEX** (cont'd)

Lucky for me Jayne was here.

(chuckling at the recollection)

I tried to walk back to Serenity in the rain.

Kept me company 'til I feel asleep.

Lex waves off the tea offered to her and quickly makes her way up stairs. The door opens just as she approaches and she enters quickly as the door to the captain's room opens. Mal still slightly disheveled starts making his rounds. He knocks on one door and then theirs.

**MAL**

Girls, be ready to go soon.

GIRL'S ROOM-

River is perched in a chair looking dreamily out the window. She acknowledges Lex with a little smile.

**LEX**  
Ya locked me out.

**RIVER**

Did you a favor.

**LEX**  
How you figure?

**RIVER**

Slept with a big cuddly bear.

**LEX**  
Huh? You mean Jayne?

(calm realization)

You done it on purpose.

**RIVER**

Close approximation, coupled

with high percentage of alcohol

equals a pairing. That's what

Kaylee's magazine read.

**LEX**  
You was tryin' to set me up?

That just ain't right.

**RIVER**

Trust me.

(points to herself)

Genius.

**INT. SERENITY – BRIDGE**

**MAL**

See there, another delivery without bein' shot.

**INARA**

We should take captures, immortalize

the day and start a scrap book. On the

bad ones you can tack up the

bullet fragments.

**MAL** (huffs)

You come up here just to ruin

a man's day?

**INARA**

I need you to drop my on Boros.

**MAL**

Oh, yeah?

**INARA**

I have to meet a few potentials.

**MAL**

We can drop you on the way.

Stayin' at Kaylee's folks over nights,

so that'll be fine.

**INARA**

I hope Kaylee wont be too upset that

I am not going to meet her family.

**MAL**

'Spect she'll be fine.

**INARA**

I have to contact them right away.

I will need time to look presentable.

He watches he go in a swish of skirts and leaving a sent of jasmine incenses.

**MAL** (to himself)

Couldn't look bad if ya tried.


End file.
